


Toujours Bon

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1910s, Artist Byun Baekhyun, France (Country), Light Angst, M/M, Paris (City), Soulmates, Spirits, World War I
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Bastien Bonnot era um homem bom, de um modo grosseiro e libertino, mas ainda era bom. Quando o seu destino o encontrou sob o nome de Simon Ottinger e um charmoso sotaque do oeste suíço, Bastien se tornou um homem melhor ainda.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Toujours Bon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minseokchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokchild/gifts).



> Antes de tudo, Pam, espero que você goste <3  
> Quero agradecer muito muito muito a Lemona pela betagem, foi um trabalho incrível!  
> Vou falar mais no final para não dar spoiler, então aqui vou só explicar os nomes dos personagens. Eu os adaptei para seguir a ambientação da história.  
> Bastien Bonnot = Baekhyun  
> Simon Ottinger = Sehun  
> Cédric Poulin = Chanyeol

**TOUJOURS BON**

**_“On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_ **

_(Disseram-me que o destino debocha de nós)_

**_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_ **

_(Que não nos dá nada e nos promete tudo)_

**_Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main_ **

_(Faz parecer que a felicidade está ao alcance das mãos)_

**_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_ **

_(Então estendemos a mão e ficamos loucos)”_

**_Quelqu’um M’a Dit – Carla Bruni_ **

****

****

**_Paris – 1913_ **

****

Bastien era um bom homem.

Não, talvez, como seu avô, que ia à igreja todo domingo sem falta, e sua palavra sempre tinha espaço para a menção do nome de Deus. Possivelmente, não era nem mesmo bom homem como seu pai, que deixava o rapaz da banca ficar com o troco de míseros centavos quando comprava o seu jornal pela manhã. E muito menos era bom como seus primos, que serviam ao avô com gosto, na gerência da enorme fábrica. Bastien era bom ao seu modo, _na prática._ Todas essas figuras costumavam questionar sua índole, bradavam que tinham vários motivos para isso; mas, ainda assim, não mudava quem o herdeiro dos Bonnot era.

Sabia que não era como seu avô, que em nome de Deus repudiava os diferentes, dizia que qualquer fé que não fosse a sua não servia. Também sabia que não era como seu pai, que gritava com a esposa quando chegava à cozinha e o café não estava na mesa. E, definitivamente, não era como seus primos, que saíam pelas ruas do 18° _arrondissement_ atrás da primeira moça embriagada, e depois culpavam o vestido que mostrava demais as pernas ou a falta de dignidade em uma mulher que andava sozinha à noite. Porque todos eles eram _homens bons_ , e Bastien ficava feliz em não ser bom como eles.

O garoto da alta burguesia, com tudo do bom e do melhor, aventurou-se por uns anos no 10° _arrondissement_ , enquanto cursava artes. A intenção proposta era morar perto da universidade, e convenceu bem seu pai, que percebia seus dotes artísticos desde que o filho era pequeno. Entretanto, não foi revelado que uma das motivações para deixar a casa no distrito mais nobre de Paris era a necessidade de conhecer o mundo como ele era, e não naquelas ruas rodeadas de mansões e meninos que nunca passaram um dia sem comer brioches. Seu novo apartamento, pequeno e simples, era convenientemente próximo ao Montmartre, o bairro mais boêmio da capital francesa. E aquela região guardava os segredos que Bastien levaria consigo para o túmulo; não podia _pensar_ em falar sobre suas noites em cada _cabaret_ que visitou, dos homens com quem se deitou, ou das mulheres que já o despiram. Aquelas pessoas diziam que Bastien Bonnot era bom, _em outros sentidos._

Com a liberdade conquistada, outro aspecto sofreu grande transformação em seu interior: sua fé. Ele cresceu cercado pelas crenças católicas da família, mas não dava tanto valor à religião. Acreditava na existência de um Deus, mas não tinha interesse em se aproximar da fé de seus pais, seus avós... Ou qualquer outro Bonnot. Seu único contato, antes de sair de casa, com aquilo que se aproximava de uma genuína crença religiosa de Bastien, aconteceu quando, aos seus quinze anos, conheceu uma menina mais velha. Ela tinha dezessete anos e falava coisas bonitas sobre _vidas passadas e reencarnação._ Aquela conversa fez seus olhos brilharem, mas, infelizmente, durou só uma noite. O jantar na fábrica de seu avô chegou ao fim, e Bastien foi embora com um beijo e uma nova ideia.

Uma vez vivendo sem estar sob as imposições de sua família, o rapaz conheceu pessoas que compartilhavam da mesma crença que ele... Assim ele se aproximou do espiritismo, como uma doutrina que satisfazia a sua visão de mundo. A religiosidade se tornou algo em sua vida tão importante quanto a sua arte. E estava bem assim. Não era um fanático religioso, mas tinha algo no qual podia se agarrar. Quem o ajudou muito, nesse sentido espiritual, foi Cédric. Bastien conheceu o amigo na faculdade, era o filho mais novo de uma família espírita da elite parisiense. Ele frequentava seguidamente a casa dos Poulin, assim como os acompanhava em reuniões na nobre _Société Parisienne des Études Spirite_. Estava cada vez mais ligado à religião e encontrava conforto naquela visão de mundo. Aquilo o fazia bem. Agora Bastien via que era um bom homem, e a percepção de ninguém poderia mudar isso.

Agora, aos vinte e oito, sendo um renomado pintor em toda a França, ele era um homem da elite. Tendo o nome desvinculado da família Bonnot, e sendo reconhecido individualmente; era um alívio não ser constantemente associado ao rico clã que possuía uma das maiores e mais rentáveis fábricas de tecidos do país. Bastien era conhecido por sua arte e somente por ela, era melhor que não traçassem a relação entre os sobrenomes. Preferia permanecer distante daquelas pessoas.

Porque, quando souberam de sua crença, o inferno apenas começou. Ele tinha vinte e três anos, e foi visto saindo da _Société_ com o amigo. Primeiramente, foi condenado por seu avô, que tirou o nome do neto de seu testamento. Depois, não demorou que chegasse ao conhecimento de seus pais a vida devassa que Bastien levava, quase sempre desfilando pelo 18° _arrondissement_ agarrado a alguém — homem ou mulher. Entretanto, mesmo sendo deserdado, ele nunca precisou encarar a miséria.

Passou a viver dos quadros que fazia para damas da alta sociedade, quase sempre as pintava nuas. Eram mulheres maduras, geralmente na casa dos trinta ou quarenta, casadas com importantes figuras: aristocratas, parlamentares, latifundiários, qualquer um de grande influência. Elas sempre chamavam Bastien quando o marido não estava em casa, e era muito comum que conhecessem um pouco da arte do rapaz além das telas. Bonnot via mais beleza em retratar aquelas senhoras do modo mais natural possível, quando estavam uma bagunça sob o lençol, com os cabelos desordenados, o rosto vermelho e o pescoço cheio de marcas. No fim, ele ouvia que era um homem bom. _Muito bom._

Ele também pintava homens. Homens com segredos que eram revelados somente a Bastien, do modo mais íntimo possível. Eram, normalmente, outros artistas, cantores, atores, estilistas... Mentes criativas e livres como a sua. Mas os figurões conservadores também não estavam exclusos. Bastien era como seu escape da realidade, era o entorpecente que os fazia se sentirem vivos por inteiro, era o mal necessário para que eles fugissem do preto e branco que eram as suas vidas. Bastien Bonnot era como o vermelho: a cor profana e tentadora que maculava seus quadros em branco. Ele era a arte abstrata rude e complexa, que todos achavam que podiam fazer, mas não podiam. Só Bastien Bonnot podia. Porque ele era um homem bom.

Bastien já tinha muito dinheiro, vivia em uma luxuosa cobertura no primeiro distrito, se quisesse, poderia largar tudo e viver em Milão, Praga ou Bucareste... Era uma vontade secreta, mas Paris era o seu lar. Ele podia até mudar de endereço ou ir para uma casa maior, mas jamais deixaria a cidade com cheiro de cigarro e madrugadas libertinas. Infelizmente, ele era um homem de vícios, mas gostava da vida que tinha, cada detalhezinho. Desde as luzes amarelas que deixavam visíveis as ruas molhadas pela chuva de mais cedo, e a névoa que pairava no ambiente naquela noite. Seu relógio marcava quase dez horas, e ele tinha um charuto pendurado entre os lábios, enquanto os pés serpenteavam desleixadamente até uma certa casa no 5° _arrondissement_.

Logo que chegou, encontrou Cédric na porta. Como sempre, o rapaz estava aos beijos com alguma nova namorada. Bastien via graça nisso, seu amigo era alguém que se apaixonava muito facilmente, estava sempre lamentando por alguma moça que o seduziu, jurou amor eterno, e depois o deixou por outro. Mas ele nunca demorava mais do que dois dias para encontrar uma nova paixão.

— Aproveitando a noite, Poulin? — questionou o pintor, com dois dedos segurando o charuto afastado da boca, e a outra mão se firmando a uma das tiras do suspensório. Percebendo que estava sendo grosseiro ao não cumprimentar a dama, prontamente tirou o Borsalino da cabeça e se curvou minimamente diante da presença feminina. — _Mademoiselle..._

Bastien não esbanjava o dinheiro em absolutamente nada em suas roupas, exceto pelo chapéu de feltro, sua marca registrada. Ele usava calças simples, assim como os sapatos — sempre lustradíssimos —, a camisa branca era típica, tal qual o suspensório e os óculos redondos sempre na ponta do nariz. Sua aparência também não buscava aparentar qualquer tipo de riqueza; sabia-se somente que ele era um artista. Claro, os dedos viviam sempre manchados de tinta, de todas as cores. Os cabelos negros e lisos estavam sempre desordenados, mechas apontando para todos os lados, porque ele sempre esquecia de penteá-los antes de sair de casa — e se recusava a enchê-los de vaselina, como a maioria dos homens. Já seus olhos, carregavam olheiras profundas, pelas noites em que abdicava do sono: fosse por estar pintando algum quadro que jamais mostraria a ninguém, fosse porque se aventurava no 18° _arrondissement_.

Apesar do aspecto rude, Bastien era extremamente simpático e carismático, agradável a qualquer um que o conhecesse. Qualquer um que não fosse um Bonnot, vale dizer.

— Achei que não viesse hoje. — Cédric sorriu, contente em ver o baixinho ali.

— Eu também... Mas não são todos que têm essa oportunidade.

Na primeira quinta-feira de cada mês, pessoas seletas da sociedade de estudos se reuniam naquela exata casa do quinto distrito. Era um grupo realmente pequeno, dificilmente recebiam novos membros. Bastien apenas foi convidado por conta da sua intimidade com a família Poulin, e era um acordo tácito que _tudo o que acontecia lá, permanecia lá._ Naquela casa, era reproduzido o fenômeno das mesas girantes e outras formas de contato com o plano espiritual. Havia, com certeza, extremo respeito e responsabilidade nesses momentos, sempre buscando a comunicação com espíritos bons. Bonnot se considerava alguém de muita honra por poder fazer parte disso.

Cédric pediu que a namorada o esperasse no carro, juntamente ao motorista, e então adentrou a casa com o amigo.

— Não chegaram todos ainda — disse o maior, enquanto subiam as escadas. — , mas tem um rapaz novo, ele é estrangeiro.

— Mesmo? — Bastien franziu o cenho, estranhando a informação. — Está aqui por quem?

— Foi uma indicação direta de um médium de Zurich... É importante.

— Então ele é suíço?

Quando chegaram ao salão com a grande mesa redonda, encontraram pessoas dispersas pelo ambiente. Quase todos tinham uma taça de vinho na mão, inclusive o novo rosto facilmente notado pelo pintor. Um homem loiro estava sentado no sofá ao fundo da sala, estava sozinho, acompanhado somente pela bebida bordô que ingeria. Ele tinha roupas alinhadas, certamente muito mais nobres que as suas, e sua aparência era impecável. Seu rosto tinha traços agressivos, mas ainda passavam alguma doçura. Fossem as sobrancelhas grossas, fosse o nariz grande e empinado ou a boca pequena de lábios grossos. Tudo parecia tão harmonioso nele.

Era um homem bonito, ele diria. Muito bonito.

— O nome dele é Simon Ottinger. Tem vinte e seis anos, não sei o que ele faz da vida, mas tem bastante dinheiro... Deve ser da família.

— Simon Ottinger... — Bastien sibilou o nome, para ver se soava tão belo quanto o dono. Era difícil decidir, aceitaria um meio-termo.

Inesperadamente, acabou tendo o olhar retribuído, mas ele não desviou, muito menos se constrangeu. Permaneceu lá, encarando o desconhecido, que levava a taça de vinho à boca, sem tirar os olhos do moreno por um único segundo. Havia uma elegância imensurável em cada um de seus atos, desde o mover de suas mãos, até mesmo o modo como a língua serpentou discretamente entre os lábios manchados pela bebida escura. Algo gritava com Bastien, e ele queria _mesmo_ conhecer aquele homem.

De algum modo, o tempo teve a passagem mais imperceptível a partir daquele ponto. A sala já estava cheia, todos os poucos convidados já se sentavam ao redor da mesa de mogno. Estavam, geralmente, entre onze; com o suíço, agora, eram doze. Bastien teve a astúcia de se sentar bem ao lado do tal rapaz que chamava a sua atenção. Antes de qualquer apresentação oficial, gostaria de observá-lo. Como artista, ele acreditava que nada revelava mais sobre alguém do que as expressões. E Bonnot estava disposto a estudar cada uma delas.

No início, não trocaram palavra alguma. Apenas sorriram um para o outro e abaixaram a cabeça em um comprimento amigável. Cédric, então, fez o pedido para que todos dessem as mãos. Era de praxe: para que as energias fluíssem, tinham que dar as mãos. O contato era vital. Só depois iriam soltá-las para tocar o tampo da mesa. E, assim que a mão de Bastien encontrou a de Simon, algo dentro de si queimou. Não, claro, em um sentido libidinoso... Era diferente. Uma sensação de ardência crescia em seu estômago, quando mentalizou involuntariamente uma cena, como se a tivesse vivido, embora soubesse que não havia a menor possibilidade de aquilo ter acontecido em algum momento de sua vida.

Ele podia ver o rosto daquele homem, entretanto, seus cabelos eram negros e compridos, passavam muito de seus ombros. Suas vestes não eram nada parecidas com o luxo padronizado da elite europeia, que consistia em linho, algodão e musseline. Ele usava uma longa peça azul, alcançava seus pés. No peito, na cintura e nas largas mangas, havia uma faixa preta adornada por detalhes dourados. Era belo, carregava um requinte próprio. Um _Hanbok,_ Bastien diria do que sabia de outras culturas.

A paisagem era igualmente estonteante: um lago raso, com uma cachoeira, rodeado por um campo cheio de árvores. Aquela era a água cristalina e a grama verde que Bastien Bonnot jamais viu. Era etéreo. Aquela cena trouxe todos os exatos sentimentos que inspiravam o pintor a criar a arte que expressava aquilo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Uma vontade que ele não conseguia decifrar.

— _Baekhyun..._ — o homem o chamou por esse nome, e Bastien, de alguma forma, sabia que era com _ele_ que Simon falava.

Ou qualquer que fosse o nome do rapaz de cabelos negros que dominou os mais profundos cantos da sua mente por aqueles breves segundos. Talvez não fosse certo chamá-lo de Simon. Bastien era bem ciente da própria crença, e soube encontrar uma interpretação razoável para aquilo. Quando voltou à realidade, sorriu outra vez. E foi retribuído exatamente como gostaria.

**_(...)_ **

Bastien gostava de vinho doce. Gostava de como o sabor parecia dançar dentro de sua boca e aquecê-la. O vinho parecia mais doce, agora que servia a segunda taça, decidido a falar com Simon. Claro, agindo como se ainda não soubesse seu nome. Ele sabia bem como ser sutil, mesmo com todos os olhares indiscretos que trocou com aquele homem. Se tudo desse certo, talvez acabasse tendo a oportunidade de provar o doce do vinho diretamente dos lábios bonitos.

Como quem não queria nada, sentou-se no sofá ornamentado com ouro, bem ao lado do suíço.

— Boa noite, _monsieur._ — Inclinou-se brevemente, demonstrando respeito. — O que achou da nossa... _reunião?_

— Boa noite! — respondeu o outro, sorrindo gentil. — Eu estou realmente impressionado, eu já tive experiências parecidas, mas isso é absolutamente incomparável. As energias aqui são mais fortes, _eu sinto isso._

Entre as coisas que Bastien pôde notar, além do sotaque oriundo do país vizinho, estava o brilho nos olhos do loiro. Era tão prazeroso admirá-los, Bonnot poderia fazer isso a noite inteira, se fosse permitido. Simon o fazia querer criar arte. E ninguém pode imaginar como seriam os traços abstratos que o francês faria com o castanho daquela íris, o preto das pupilas, e o bordô do vinho que elas refletiam.

— É mesmo? E o senhor pretende voltar?

— Por favor, não me chame de senhor... Meu nome é Simon. — Bastien sabia que aquele nome soava belo saindo de seus próprios lábios, mas certamente acreditava que era muito mais belo na voz do dono. — E, sim, pretendo voltar. Até o último dos meus dias.

 _Até o último dos seus dias?_ Interessante.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado do que fazemos aqui, Simon. — Ele ofereceu sua destra, livre da taça, para um cumprimento. — Prazer, Bastien Bonnot.

— Bastien Bonnot... O pintor?! — O maior tomou a sua mão em um aperto, o toque era sutil, destoando da expressão surpresa. — Aparentemente a sua arte é muito conhecida por aqui, já ouvi falar de você algumas vezes desde que cheguei a Paris.

— Ah, eu realmente fico feliz em ouvir isso. — Riu fraco. — Mas o que te trouxe até essa cidade? Veio pela sociedade de estudos, ou...?

Olhando para os lados, Simon notou que as pessoas começavam a ir embora. Ele não sabia disso, mas era de praxe que os encontros não durassem muito. Havia uma breve socialização no final, tomavam um pouco de vinho e comiam alguns canapés, mas normalmente iam embora antes do relógio dar nove horas.

— Eu adoraria explicar a história, mas eu acho que já preciso ir... Se você quiser me acompanhar no caminho de volta, posso te contar. Eu moro no sexto _arrondissement_.

Era convenientemente perto da casa de Bastien. Seria loucura recusar um convite daqueles, mas seria loucura maior ainda se aceitasse e a noite assumisse um desfecho satisfatório. Não, satisfatório não! Um desfecho prazeroso, não necessariamente no modo sujo da palavra. E ele, felizmente, via a beleza no abstrato da loucura. Nunca foi convencionalmente sano.

Era bom viver de forma limítrofe.

— Pois, será uma honra poder ouvir o que te trouxe aqui, Simon.

Sob a lua, brilhante como nunca, eles andavam juntos, como se não tivessem acabado de se conhecer. O pintor fazia graça vez ou outra, gostava de fazer o rapaz estrangeiro rir. Era uma risada que o encantava e que era motivo para que ele acabasse rindo também. A conversa imaginada ainda não havia sido de fato introduzida entre eles, falavam sobre coisas banais, e, ainda assim, era agradável. Até que Bastien não conteve a própria curiosidade e resolveu perguntar sobre aquilo que o inquietava.

— Então... Você veio a Paris por conta da sociedade ou...? — Questionou, o pé direito focado em guiar uma pedrinha pequena através de chutes fracos. Era presumível que ele falava sobre a sociedade de estudos espíritas, a relevância daquela instituição na Europa era notável.

— Hmm... — Simon olhou momentaneamente para o céu, remexendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Não exatamente. Vamos dizer que eu estou em uma jornada espiritual... Mas é uma jornada que vai durar até o dia em que eu morrer.

O loiro parecia não estar disposto a dar detalhes específicos, Bastien também não se sentia no direito de ser invasivo. Porque, apesar da aparente afinidade, era necessário manter em mente o fato de que eles haviam acabado de se conhecer. Beirava a sandice exigir tantas informações de um recém-conhecido. Portanto, quis fazer com que Simon se sentisse livre para revelar até onde seus limites permitiam.

— Uma jornada espiritual? Isso me parece admirável.

— Um médium de Zurich disse que eu encontraria meu destino nessa cidade, e eu tenho um bom sentimento em relação a isso.

— Espero mesmo que você encontre... Paris parece mais bela com você aqui.

Bastien foi ousado ao arriscar daquela forma. Havia, sim, a gritante possibilidade de uma rejeição. Ele podia ter interpretado absolutamente tudo errado, porque talvez Simon nem mesmo gostasse de homens. Se esse fosse o caso, entretanto, não deixaria que isso o frustrasse; ainda podiam ser bons amigos, porque a companhia de Simon Ottinger era verdadeiramente agradável. E aquela era uma pessoa que Bonnot se interessava muito em conhecer.

Todavia, notou que jogou a isca no lugar certo. Arrancou um sorriso tímido e um olhar desviado ao chão.

— Eu aprecio muito ouvir isso de um artista.

— Sabe, Simon... Eu gostaria muito de pintar um quadro seu algum dia. O que você acha?

— Talvez. — Ele se aproximou sutilmente de Bastien, para falar relativamente próximo ao seu ouvido. — A proposta soa muito interessante.

O silêncio imperou por algum tempo, pouquíssimos minutos. Isso porque ambos olhavam para o chão, tentando esconder o quanto sorriam. O baixinho se sentia particularmente extasiado por encontrar a nova inspiração que o faria virar noites manchando os dedos de tinta ao criar cada vez mais arte, com algum cigarro pendurado entre os lábios e diversas xícaras de café espalhadas pelo apartamento.

— Chegamos — anunciou o maior, pisando no degrau diante de uma estreita casa de dois andares, logo tirou uma chave do bolso. — Eu te chamaria para entrar... Mas seria indelicadeza demais da minha parte, já que nem mesmo um encontro tivemos.

— Que isso não seja problema! — o moreno respondeu, carregava, tipicamente, o sorriso sugestivo. — Posso te ver amanhã à noite?

— Por favor!

— Perfeito! Estarei aqui às oito. — Bastien se aproximou sutilmente, um pequeno passo na direção do suíço. Estava um de frente para o outro. — Mas... antes de ir embora, será que eu não mereço algo...? Um beijo, talvez.

— Um beijo, é? — Simon riu, mas logo se calou e segurou com delicadeza o queixo do homem diante de si.

Seu toque era completamente cuidadoso, como se Bonnot pudesse queimá-lo a qualquer momento. E queimou. Quando seus lábios tocaram a bochecha rubra do pintor, algo em seu peito queimou dolorosamente. De um modo estranhamente satisfatório, era como se tudo o fizesse querer gritar. Para seu próprio bem, afastou-se do rapaz, e olhou com firmeza para os olhos negros.

— Você é um bom homem, Bastien Bonnot.

**_(...)_ **

****

Usando seus melhores sapatos e as roupas mais bonitas, Bastien batia na porta de Simon. Eram oito em ponto, nem mais, nem menos. E ele estava nervoso. Sim, Bastien Bonnot, o sujeito mais desinibido de toda a França, estava nervoso para encontrar alguém que caiu em seus encantos. Acontece que... Simon tinha algo que o puxava para perto constantemente, tal qual um ímã. De todas as pessoas pelas quais já se interessou, aquele homem foi o único que não se entregou a si de imediato. E, no lugar de lamentar, apenas se sentiu mais instigado a ficar por perto. Queria saber de tudo que cercava a existência de Simon Ottinger.

E essa excitação era justamente o que o deixava nervoso.

Ele imaginava que o outro rapaz gostaria de ir jantar em algum lugar chique e caro do primeiro _arrondissement_ , coisa que Bastien poderia pagar tranquilamente — já até havia preparado o bolso para isso. Portanto, foi realmente pego de surpresa quando a porta se abriu, e ele pôde ver Simon em vestes mais despojadas do que as da noite anterior, segurando um autêntico vinho italiano — diretamente do Piemonte — e trajando um sorriso travesso.

— O que planeja para essa noite, Sr. Ottinger? — questionou, galanteador.

— Eu até perguntaria como você sabe o meu sobrenome, já que eu nunca disse, mas vou parar de fingir que eu não sabia que o Cédric já falou de mim para você. Vocês não são tão discretos quanto pensam. — Ele riu sutil. — Pensei em darmos uma volta, apreciar o meu vinho favorito, e, talvez, possamos terminar a noite na minha casa, ou na sua.

— Realmente, peco pela indiscrição. — Sorriu, já seguindo o maior pela rua elitizada, repleta de casas ricas, Bastien cresceu rodeado por isso. — Acredito que seus planos serão agradáveis para nós dois, portanto.

De fato, foram, sim.

Perambularam distraidamente pelas vielas escuras, o caminho era preenchido por risadas e ombros se batendo por pura graça. Bastien falou pouco de sua família, disse que sua mãe, sua avó e suas tias eram mulheres amorosas e atenciosas. Também disse que os Bonnot tinham bons homens, apesar de não crer em suas próprias palavras. Apenas achava que era cedo demais para listar para Simon todos os motivos que o levava à convicção de que os homens de sua família eram tudo, exceto bons.

Bastien foi breve e direto nesse assunto, preferiu muito mais ouvir sobre a vida do mais novo — descobriu, em dado momento, terem dois anos de diferença — , e se encantou por cada sílaba. Nascido em uma pequena cidade na Suíça francesa, mudou-se para Zurich aos quinze anos, sozinho, para estudar em uma academia de prestígio. Depois, com apenas dezenove anos, foi-se embora estudar enologia na Sicília — e o pouco que sabia de italiano era por conta dos parentes que viviam em Lugano. É claro que contava com o dinheiro dos pais, ricos fazendeiros.

A família Ottinger era deveras abastada, descendentes distantes de alemães da nobreza. Foi um privilégio ouvir sobre como o pequeno Simon passava tardes e anoitecia correndo e brincando com suas primas pelas plantações da fazenda, sobre como seu avô o ensinou a falar alemão quando o menino mal tinha quatro aninhos. Apesar do dinheiro, a família de Simon Ottinger carregava o amor e o afeto; coisas que os Bonnot definitivamente não conheciam, com todas aquelas notas tentando encobrir a hostilidade inerente nutrida por _bons_ homens.

Aos vinte e três, Simon já era sommelier, um dos melhores de Zurich — talvez até de toda a Suíça. E, ao transferir toda a sua vida para Paris, foi impensável que não continuasse nisso. Era o que ele gostava de fazer. A arte que Bastien criava nas telas, usando tinta a óleo, o loiro criava nas garrafas, usando uvas doces e frescas. Era encantador.

Tão envolvidos em compartilhar um pouco de seus próprios mundos, não notaram tão rapidamente que já tinham esvaziado aquela garrafa de vinho. Muito menos que foram parar no 18° _arrondissement_. Quando perceberam, ficaram relativamente assustados pela falta de percepção de espaço-tempo, mas logo riram. Pela primeira vez, Bastien não quis se enfiar em alguma taverna ou _cabaret,_ atrás de companhia fácil e entretenimento barato. Ele queria estar sozinho com Simon, aquela era a melhor companhia que poderia querer, e o entretenimento era única e exclusivamente a risada do rapaz suíço.

Ainda era um tantinho cedo — pelo menos para os padrões do pintor — , o ponteiro quase marcava dez horas. Ambos concordaram em andar até a casa de Bastien, e então passariam algum tempinho no apartamento. Quer dizer, o baixinho foi bem persuasivo ao dizer que Simon poderia ser o primeiro a ver as obras que ele ainda não havia mostrado ao mundo. E o único a ver aquelas que ele não se encorajava a mostrar a ninguém. Foi o bastante para o garoto aceitar.

A volta foi mais rápida. Assuntos mais delicados permearam o caminho. Talvez fosse a bebida, talvez fosse a confiança que acabou nutrindo, mas o moreno se abriu quanto ao relacionamento conturbado que tinha com a sua família. Conseguiu falar sobre como cresceu sem se sentir querido para o pai, como cresceu buscando agradar seu avô, porque sentia que era visto como alguém facilmente substituível — de fato, para o velho, Bastien era, já que ele não sabia distinguir tanto assim os seus netos, eram todos potenciais administradores para a fábrica —, e seu maior pavor seria perder o afeto do avô. Sentiu-se tranquilo para falar, também, sobre como seus primos eram todos desprezíveis, desde cedo tratando as outras crianças de forma cruel porque não eram de uma família rica como a deles. E ainda como seus tios eram completos ignorantes ao normalizar esse tipo de comportamento.

Começaram como burgueses prepotentes, e depois terminaram como repugnantes pervertidos, que não sabiam controlar as vergonhas dentro das calças, e nem manter o mínimo de humanidade ao encontrar uma dama vulnerável na rua. Bastien tinha nojo de todos, _cada um deles._

Simon ouviu tudo de coração aberto, sensibilizando-se com a situação problemática que assombrava aquela família em tantos sentidos. E sentiu orgulho quando Bonnot contou sobre como ele conseguiu mandar toda aquela gente à merda quando não foi capaz de esconder mais quem era. Se ele não podia ser _ele_ com aquelas pessoas, que permanecesse longe delas. O brilho no olhar do francês ao revelar sobre a sua independência fez Simon crer que ele tomara a melhor decisão possível: deixar a “família” para trás e seguir seu próprio caminho.

Decidiu ser o Bonnot conhecido pela sua arte, e não pelo dinheiro da família.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento no primeiro _arrondissement_ , seus pés doíam e as têmporas suavam um tantinho. Mas não havia qualquer cansaço que pudesse frustrar a euforia que a companhia alheia significava. Bastien mostrou ao sommelier os quadros que finalizara para vender. Aqueles, entretanto, não eram retratos, acontece que certas famílias não tinham mais onde gastar tanto dinheiro e encomendavam quadros com paisagens aleatórias, ou qualquer coisa abstrata só para dizerem por aí que tinham uma obra assinada por Bonnot em suas paredes. Eram belos, com certeza, mas não mostravam a verdadeira essência do artista.

Bastien preferia esconder do mundo tudo aquilo que mostrasse um pouco mais de si. Não queria mostrar aquilo que era entre aquelas paredes: um homem solitário, um homem que queria amar e ser amado... Alguém que queria sentir aquele frio na barriga de se apaixonar. Ele conseguiu sentir algo assim na companhia de Simon, e isso o levava a confiar naquele rapaz para revelar além do Bastien que todos conheciam. Muito mais do que apenas um bom homem.

— Isso é... — O suíço sorriu, mantendo os olhos vidrados na tela que o mais velho segurava. — Isso é lindo, Bastien...

À primeira vista, poderia até parecer uma obra simples. Talvez, se fosse um pensamento nutrido por uma análise rápida e bem leiga. Era a figura de dois melros voando um ao redor do outro. Um deles era composto por manchas de tinta vermelha e preta, estrategicamente posicionadas, como se uma linha invisível determinasse os limites do pássaro. Já o outro, era formado por manchas azuis, alternando entre o claro e o marinho.

— Eu pintei essa madrugada, estava mais inspirado.

Simon desviou o olhar do quadro, para então encarar os olhos do menor. Ele sorria doce, sem mostrar os dentes, e Bastien sentiu um solavanco violento dentro do peito. A sensação ficou mais intensa quando o rapaz se aproximou e segurou com delicadeza a gola de seu paletó. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, o ar se tornava tão pesado. A primeira reação do pintor foi segurar a cintura do loiro.

— Seria uma honra para mim se você pintasse um retrato meu um dia desses...

Bastien sorriu. O _talvez_ sugestivo da noite anterior acabou se tornando um _sim_ convicto.

— Não seria a primeira vez que a minha inspiração é você.

Eles não saberiam muito bem dizer em que momento seus lábios se encontraram. O que sabiam era que, definitivamente, aconteceu no momento certo. As bocas se moviam de forma sutil, _havia carinho._ Não durou tanto assim, foi questão de poucos segundos. E Bastien se sentira satisfeito por finalmente ter experimentado o sabor do vinho na boca de Simon, como tanto desejou na outra noite. Também descobriu que o perfume do sommelier, ironicamente ou não, cheirava à uva doce. E era o melhor que ela já sentira em toda a sua vida.

Seria estupidamente fácil apaixonar-se por aquele homem. E isso era terrível, porque a queda seria dolorosa.

Os dois acabaram sim, enrolados entre os lençóis, com as pernas esparramadas na cama de Bastien. Entretanto, não tiraram uma única peça de roupa, nem fizeram nada além de trocar um beijinho ou outro. Conversaram até pegar no sono. E dormiram com os dedos timidamente entrelaçados. Aquele sentimento era bom. Tão bom quanto os homens que Bastien e Simon eram.

**_Paris – 1914_ **

Mais encontros vieram. Diversas noites perambulando por cada _arrondissement_ da cidade, algumas delas bebendo vinho, outras em que se tornavam verdadeiros pecadores; transformavam os lençóis em um monte atirado ao chão, juntamente às suas roupas, e a janela aberta fazia da lua a testemunha do que eles faziam entre quatro paredes. Bastien era fascinado por cada detalhe daquilo que ele criou junto ao rapaz suíço.

Simon era um homem maravilhoso em todos os sentidos. Sua personalidade era cativante, bastava poucas risadas para o pintor já se sentisse tentado a roubar-lhe o ar com beijos. Ele tinha uma delicadeza etérea ao demonstrar afeto, era sempre tão carinhoso e atencioso, fazia o mais velho se sentir especial. Tocava Bastien de um jeito tão cuidadoso que o francês ficava em dúvida se era porque o garoto sentia que podia se queimar ou se era porque ele julgava que Bonnot seria feito de porcelana.

A primeira opção parecia ser mais plausível quando os toques rudes de Bastien tiravam o fôlego de Simon. Confirmava-se toda vez que ele o pegava por trás, perto da janela, e fazia duas tentações atormentarem a cabeça do maior: entregar-se ao pintor bem ali, diante da ventana — onde corriam o risco de serem ouvidos, e ele tinha uma palma em sua boca para calá-lo, o que era indescritivelmente gostoso —, ou deixar-se ser guiado até o quarto, onde mandava à merda qualquer vergonha na cara. As mãos do moreno também eram bem agressivas em cada aperto, cada apalpada indiscreta, como se quisesse marcar para sempre as suas digitais no corpo mais belo que já viu — e que era a sua maior perdição —, e isso excitava Simon terrivelmente.

A segunda opção, por sua vez, ganhava seu sentido quando estavam na rua, por exemplo, e Bastien esfregava o rosto sutilmente em seu ombro, pedindo por um beijo. E ele sempre conseguia, porque Simon não tinha qualquer capacidade de negar algo a ele. Também tinha aquelas vezes, comuns e ainda assim tão preciosas, em que eles estavam jogados na cama ou no sofá — com roupa ou sem, não eram condições tão específicas —, e o baixinho enterrava a cara em seu pescoço e resmungava um pouquinho, era seu jeito de pedir carinho, mais especificamente um afago na cabeça. Era essa intimidade que fazia Simon crer que tinha a confiança de Bonnot... Era um privilégio saber que Bastien não se importava em se mostrar vulnerável diante dele.

Agora, falando sobre as coisas em Simon Ottinger que encantavam o pintor francês, entre elas também estava a sua beleza, certamente. Escusado será dizer que ele era o homem mais bonito que Bastien já viu, todas as suas ações já enfatizavam isso, mas ele fazia questão de deixar claro a cada vez que confessava a atração entre sussurros. Acreditava fielmente que Simon fora esculpido por um artista além da compreensão humana. Ele era perfeito em cada centímetro, e Bastien, que sempre soube apreciar o belo, apaixonou-se completamente.

O relacionamento deles desenvolveu-se bem intensamente. Claro, aproximaram-se com muita facilidade, mas também não era como se no quinto mês aquelas três palavras já enfeitassem suas conversas. Ainda assim a presença alheia já era constante, parte fundamental e indispensável da maioria das noites. Eles não tinham um nome para aquilo que havia entre eles, mas gostavam mesmo assim. A sensação de ter o peito queimando só com um olhar pode ser muito mais agradável do que parece.

O ano já tinha virado, alguns meses se passaram, e o aniversário de Simon chegou. Já tinha seis meses que eles se conheciam. Como presente, para as duas ocasiões, Bastien decidiu que já era hora de pintar seu quadro mais bonito: um retrato de seu amante. Ele não disse nada ao rapaz, apenas pediu que Simon fosse ao seu apartamento assim que anoitecesse, seu único aviso foi que ele tinha uma surpresa.

Na hora marcada, lá estava Simon, adentrando a porta da residência de Bastien. E não escondeu um sorriso surpreso ao encontrar uma enorme tela em branco sobre um cavalete, uma mesa de apoio com tintas de diversas cores e Bastien com seu típico avental de pintura — completamente manchado de tinta, vale dizer — e um cigarro preso entre os lábios. Apesar da droga em seus pulmões, o verdadeiro prazer viria de poder pintar o homem por quem havia se apaixonado.

Porque Simon representava tantas mudanças boas em sua vida. Ele passou a fumar menos, porque o garoto disse que, a cada dois dias que ele ficasse sem fumar, seria um lugar diferente que eles conheceriam juntos. Até o momento, umas trinta cidades já foram adicionadas à lista; eles visitaram duas. E isso o fez bem, ele já diminuiu consideravelmente o poder de seu vício. O cigarro em sua boca naquela noite era uma exceção: uma ocasião especial. Portanto, o loiro não tentou persuadi-lo a jogar fora. Não diria nada, mas apenas daquela vez.

— Agora a inspiração chegou... — Com um sorriso cafajeste, Bastien afastou a nicotina dos lábios para poder beijar o mais novo. Simon não se incomodava com o gosto do cigarro, por mais que fossem poucas as vezes em que podia senti-lo. E ele sequer notou, na verdade, porque tinha uma mão rude segurando seu queixo com firmeza, bem do jeito que ele gostava.

— Isso é o que eu estou pensando...? — Agarrado às tiras do avental que o baixinho usava, e tentando se recuperar do estado aéreo que aquele beijo o deixou, o rapaz piscou lentamente, como se tentasse decifrar o que acontecia apenas olhando para a tela em branco.

— Se você está pensando que eu finalmente tive a iniciativa de pintar o quadro mais bonito que eu poderia sonhar algum dia... Sim, é isso mesmo. — Sua voz soava baixa e, ainda assim, trazia uma sensação quentinha para o outro. Os dedos, que antes acariciavam seu rosto com a maior delicadeza possível, seguiram para desabotoar o primeiro botão da camisa que Simon vestia. — Eu adoraria tirar a sua roupa, mas pode ser que a gente acabe tirando a minha também e esse retrato seja adiado mais uma vez — brincou, fazendo o maior rir —, então eu vou deixar você mesmo fazer isso.

O suíço não hesitou. Tirou toda a sua roupa bem lentamente, talvez porque gostasse de estar sob o olhar incisivo e nebuloso de Bastien. Talvez gostasse de como as orbes castanhas se tornavam um vermelho luxurioso à cada pedaço de pele que ele revelava. Talvez gostasse de saber que, assim como desejava Bastien Bonnot com todo o seu ser, era igualmente desejado por ele. Talvez gostasse de brincar um pouco com a cabeça daquele homem também.

Havia um divã ali; sobre ele, um lençol branco, _branquíssimo._ Simon se deitou ali, de bruços, apenas as vergonhas sendo cobertas pelo tecido. E, para Bastien, havia um quê de excitação na sensualidade não explícita. Podia ver os ombros, as costas nuas, as pernas torneadas que se cruzavam despretensiosamente no ar, até mesmo o olhar travesso... Mas nada além disso. E era justamente a sensação da expectativa que o instigava absurdamente; não importava quantas vezes tenha visto Simon nu, e nem o quanto conhecia perfeitamente cada centímetro daquela pele doce e tão macia ao seu toque.

Simon Ottinger não era somente um homem bom, era um homem perfeito.

— Você vai me dar esse quadro? — questionou o sommelier.

— Sim, por mais que me doa. — Àquela altura, ele já terminara o traço do corpo de Simon, apenas fazia alguns ajustes onde sua mão falhara no rascunho, seus olhos permaneciam presos à tela. — Seria um prazer acordar todas as manhãs e a primeira visão do dia ser você... Mas nem sempre você acorda ao meu lado, então eu poderia olhar para esse quadro e me lembrar de como você está exatamente agora. É a imagem mais bela que eu já vi.

— Ah, Bastien... — O mais novo sorriu tímido, contrastando com a falta de vergonha que adquirira, e escondeu o rosto momentaneamente entre os braços. — Pode ficar com ele. Para mim já é uma honra poder ser a sua inspiração. É o melhor presente que eu poderia querer. Se é isso que vai te fazer sorrir pela manhã, quero que fique com ele, é um privilégio que o motivo seja eu.

— Não, não... Eu quero que você o aceite como prova da minha devoção.

— Como não consegue ver que só o fato de eu estar aqui já prova isso? — Simon ergueu a cabeça novamente, criando coragem para dizer aquilo que queria sair de sua garganta violentamente nos últimos dias. — E me faz estar certo de que eu te amo.

Bastien poderia ter continuado com a sua obra de arte, se suas mãos não tivessem começado a tremer por conta das três últimas palavras que ouviu. _Estava feliz, estupidamente feliz._ Com cuidado, largou o pincel e tirou os óculos redondos. Depois, livrou-se do avental, para então se aproximar do amante e se deitar ao seu lado naquele divã. Com os olhos presos nos de Simon, sentiu-se confortável para declarar o sentimento que o perturbava de um modo estranhamente satisfatório.

— Eu te amo, Simon, _muito_. E peço perdão por não saber expressar esse sentimento da melhor forma. Mas ele é real, e chega a doer dentro do peito.

O loiro riu fraco, e então roubou um beijo do rapaz ao seu lado. Ele não entendia _como_ Bastien podia crer que não sabia se expressar bem, quando, facilmente, conseguia deixar as suas pernas completamente torpes e a sua mente um amontoado de palavras desordenadas e sem sentido. Poucas palavras de Bastien Bonnot eram suficientes para tirar Simon de seu eixo.

— Você é um bom homem, Bonnot.

**_(...)_ **

****

As boas coisas são efêmeras; tomam a nossa atenção e devoção, a ponto de ser difícil notar o quão breves elas podem ser. Seis, sete, oito meses ao lado de Simon Ottinger passaram como um sopro. Horas pareciam ser minutos, minutos pareciam ser segundos, mas a intensidade, ironicamente, parecia ser a de uma eternidade juntos. E com os crescentes sentimentos, também crescia o medo. Medo de que aquilo tudo fosse um delírio, de que fosse apenas uma fantasia. Bastien tinha pesadelos, acordava gritando no meio da madrugada, achando que tinha perdido Simon. Na maioria das vezes, o rapaz estava lá, ele o abraçava apertado e acariciava seu rosto até que o moreno conseguisse dormir novamente, não importava quanto tempo demorasse. Havia noites, no entanto, em que Simon não estava lá, e Bastien não pegava no sono outra vez, chorava feito uma criança, enquanto olhava o retrato do amante que tinha pendurado na parede, tentando buscar algum conforto.

Ele não sabia explicar de onde surgiu esse pânico. Talvez amasse tanto Simon que a ideia de o perdê-lo era cruel e o atormentava. Doía como o inferno, com certeza. E esses pesadelos agiam como uma brasa quente contra as feridas do seu medo. O mais novo compreendia perfeitamente, e sempre tentava acalmá-lo com as promessas mais doces. Dizia ao pé de seu ouvido que, se dependesse dele, jamais deixaria Bastien. Prometia que _nem mesmo a morte_ seria capaz de separá-los.

E, pensando na visão que teve na primeira vez em que tocou a mão daquele homem, Bonnot acreditava fielmente nisso. Porém, inevitavelmente, ele perguntava ao maior: _“Como você pode me prometer isso? Como você pode saber?”._ Porque ele nunca tomou a coragem para contar sobre o que viu na noite das mesas girantes. E o sommelier sempre respondia: _“Eu apenas sei.”._

Mas, quando foi anunciada a Grande Guerra, ele soube que seu terror tinha um motivo. A notícia de que a França entrou no combate à Aliança se espalhou rapidamente por todo o país. Os homens estavam sendo convocados para o confronto. E Bastien passou uma semana sem conseguir dormir decentemente desde que soube disso. A cada hora que passava, maior era seu medo de um oficial bater à sua porta, para que ele servisse ao país nas trincheiras.

Ele era um bom homem, _bom de briga,_ mas nunca um homem feito para a guerra. Ele segurava pincéis, e não armas; manchava os dedos de tinta, e não sangue. Ele buscava a arte justamente pela paz. E não queria _pensar_ em estar no meio de tiros e tanta morte. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de partir para o maior primitivismo humano e nunca mais retornar. Não queria pensar que podia partir e nunca mais ver Simon.

Seu único alívio era saber que, por Simon ser suíço, ele não seria convocado para servir ao exército francês. E essa era a sua maior felicidade entre tanto caos. No entanto, Paris aos poucos deixava de ser um local seguro, considerando os avanços das tropas alemãs no país. Seria questão de tempo para que chegassem à capital. Isso o assustava. Porque isso significava duas coisas: as chances de ele ser convocado só cresciam, e aquele deixava de ser um local onde Simon estaria seguro. Bastien sentia o coração doer ao se imaginar no campo de batalha, longe de seu amante, e sem saber se algo havia acontecido a ele.

Essa angústia crescia, e Bonnot não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer a respeito. Até que aconteceu: ele foi chamado para servir na guerra. Em dois dias, deveria se apresentar às tropas. Ele passou o resto do dia extremamente perturbado, com Simon fazendo o possível e o impossível para que ele se acalmasse, embora não conseguisse segurar o choro quando via o desespero nos olhos de Bastien. Tinha medo, apesar de suas certezas. Ele tinha tanto medo de perder o homem que amava de uma forma tão cruel. O suíço implorou para que ele mandasse aquele chamado à merda e que fugissem, _juntos._ Mas a possibilidade de ser pego como um desertor era igualmente assustadora.

Depois de uma noite inteira pensando, sem conseguir fechar os olhos, e buscando um pouco de paz ao observar o mais novo dormindo, o pintor tomou uma decisão. Pela manhã, implorou a Simon para que ele retornasse a Chavornay, para a fazenda dos pais, seria certamente muito mais seguro. De início, o rapaz resistiu, queria estar em Paris para esperar por ele. Mas Bastien insistiu, e disse que a primeira coisa que faria, se saísse com vida daquele terror, seria dar um jeito de encontrá-lo, nem que tivesse que revirar a Suíça inteira para isso.

No fim, Simon cedeu, partiria no primeiro trem da noite. E, definitivamente, Bastien fez questão de acompanhá-lo até a estação. Ele chorava só de ver o maior com todas aquelas malas, era fato que a despedida seria completamente dolorosa.

— Bastien... Eu escrevi algo para você. — Simon o entregou um envelope, parecia conter uma carta. — Quero que você leia quando o sentimento de ter perdido tudo for maior do que qualquer coisa.

— Tudo bem... — Ele assentiu, com o olhar baixo e as mangas da camisa secando as próprias lágrimas.

Era horrível o fato de não poderem dar um _adeus_ como gostariam, porque tinha tanta gente ao redor... Aquilo poderia ser perigoso. Portanto, tiveram que se contentar com o abraço mais apertado de todo o tempo que passaram juntos. Com Bastien sussurrando vários _“je t’aime”,_ e as pontas dos dedos ficando brancas com a força com que ele se agarrava ao maior, quase como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir. De fato, não queria, mas era necessário.

Simon entrou naquele trem, em poucos minutos partiria. E o baixinho saiu de lá com um rombo terrível no peito. Aquela era a sensação de ter perdido tudo porque seu amor ia para longe, no outro dia, ele partiria para a guerra, e seu pessimismo desesperado não o deixava ter tantas esperanças de que o destino permitisse que ele vivesse para reencontrar Simon Ottinger.

Leria a carta ali mesmo, na porta da estação. E ele sabia que era uma péssima ideia, porque não iria aguentar quando ouvisse o som do trem indo embora. Mesmo assim, aquele era o exato sentimento que Simon disse, ele _precisava._

_“Bastien, você não consegue imaginar como doeu guardar isso de você por todo esse tempo. Principalmente quando você me perguntava aos prantos como eu sabia que nem a morte poderia nos separar. Doeu, mas eu não conseguia encontrar o melhor momento para dizer. Então eu prefiro que isso te faça ter esperança quando tudo parecer perdido._

_Há pouco mais de um ano, um médium de Zurich disse que eu encontraria meu destino em Paris. Eu contei isso a você. Mas o que eu não falei é que se tratava de uma pessoa. O médium disse que eu encontraria o amor, Bastien. Ele disse que eu encontraria a alma que estava destinada a guiar a minha por toda a eternidade, em toda e qualquer encarnação._

_E eu sei que ele falava de você Bastien. Eu tive certeza disso em todas as vezes em que olhei nos seus olhos e eles pareciam sorrir para mim. Tive certeza em todas as vezes em que segurei a sua mão e ela parecia ser feita para segurar a minha. Tive certeza em todas as vezes em que te beijei e nossas bocas pareciam ser moldadas uma para a outra. Eu sei que ele falava de você, porque, depois que te conheci, acabei descobrindo muita coisa de mim._

_E, principalmente, eu sei que ele falava de você porque o médium disse como eu iria te reconhecer: seria pelo semblante gentil e os olhos que me admirariam por uma noite. Na noite em que nos conhecemos, você não parou de olhar para mim por um único segundo, e o seu sorriso era o mais bonito que eu já vi.”_

Bastien queria passar até seu último dia naquela encarnação ao lado de Simon, fato atestado pelas mãos trêmulas e os olhos embaçados por lágrimas. Ele não queria ter que esperar até a próxima vida. Porque a eternidade ainda era muito pouco para eles. E passar a eternidade efêmera daquela vida ao lado do homem que amava era a única coisa que queria. Que fosse à merda a guerra, ele correu para dentro daquele trem. Iria fugir com Simon.

Seria um bom homem ao lado de Simon Ottinger enquanto o tempo permitisse.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei o que falar aaaa eu tô com medo da Pam não gostar, mas vamos lá. Então, Pam, eu montei um plot seguindo alguns gostos que você colocou, como soulmates, angst, SeBaek e MCD. MCD? SIM! Na verdade era para o Sehun ter morrido :D mas eu fiquei com muita muita muita dó de matar ele. Eu nem ia conseguir, na verdade, porque eu iria perder o pouco de alma que eu tenho. Enfim, é isso! Espero muito que você tenha gostado :(


End file.
